


Fade Into Me

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: Dick Molder AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Half-Korean John, Humanstuck, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Native American Karkat, Sexual Content, They are so in love, dick molder au, less focus on the smut, more focus on the love, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we disappear into each other, our colors appear and bleed into one. Fade into me. Fade into you. The two of us melting together until we become something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Today has been complete and utter shit. But I pumped this baby out because all I ever want is these two precious babies to be happy even when I can not. Happy Birthday to me. 
> 
> Mood music if you so please, [Here](http://youtu.be/EJp8NZFwCEU), [Here](http://youtu.be/9cUN8NMzH2s) and [Here](http://youtu.be/6wBzR7zhA0g)
> 
> Enjoy!

John took a deep breath to try to ease his pounding heart. His reflection stared at him, sparkling blue eyes slightly wide behind black frames and the apples of his pale cheeks were flushed red. He couldn't seem to stop his hands from shaking and his heart didn't want to leave his throat. His hair was a mess he had spent the last twenty minutes trying to tame to no avail. It wasn't odd for his hair to enjoy looking like he just rolled out of bed but he wanted it to look good for once. Because this was special and he could hardly get his nerves under control.

He let out another frustrated sigh as his hands fell to his sides, giving up on his hair. It was a mess that didn't want to be tamed today and there wasn't much else he could do about it.

"Gel it." Dave's voice made John flinch and he glanced in the mirror to see the blond leaning on the open doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes hidden behind those shades. "That'll tame the motherfucking beast."

"Karkat doesn't like gel. He likes it when he can run his fingers..." John trailed off with a blush at the smirk that curled to Dave's thin lips. "Shut up." He grumbled, turning back to his reflection so he could check his teeth.

"You two are so cute." Dave teased lightly. "When's Karkles coming over?"

"He's not."

A dark brow perked. "Say again?"

"He's not coming over. I'm... going over to his place."

"Oh." Dave was still for a moment before a smirk curled to his lips and he stepped forward to clap a hand over John's shoulder. "What a momentous occasion."

"Shut up." John shrugged his best bro's hand off, the flush spreading from his cheeks to his ears. "It's seriously a big deal."

"I know that dude." Dave shrugged, turning around to lean back against the bathroom counter beside John. "You forget that I've spent almost as much time with Karkles as you."

"Yeah, which is why I'm glad he's invited me over for once." He cut his eyes at the blond, a soft glare in blue eyes.

"Hey, what can I say? I like bugging the fuck out of you two." He shrugged innocently enough. "You're gonna fuck like bunnies aren't you?"

"Dave!" John gave his best bro's shoulder a good shove before he turned around to exit the bathroom. "That's not it at all."

"Sure. Of course it's not." Dave mumbled, following after the half-Korean. "Cause it'd be pretty cool if you guys had some place else to jump each others bones. I've had enough of hearing him gasp your name."

"Oh my maker." John rubbed a hand over his face as he snatched up his keys from the kitchen counter. "We haven't had sex. You're making shit up." His eyebrows shot up when he realized what he had said and when he turned to Dave, the blond was grinning at him. "Shut up Dave before I shove your dick down your throat."

"You've spent too much time with Karkles." He pointed out in a monotone voice as he plopped down on the couch. "Plus I need my dick. Got the place all to myself."

"Oh maker." John rolled his eyes and moved to tug on his shoes. "These are things I don't need to know about, Dave. Seriously." He considered a coat for a few seconds but opted out. Fall was turning into Winter but it wasn't quite that cold yet. "Don't wait up for me."

"As if you're coming back tonight."

"He invited me over for dinner, Dave."

"Uh-huh."

John chewed on his lower lip before he turned to the door. "Later, Dave."

"Be safe."

Once the door was shut behind him, John took the trek downstairs and to his little dark green car parked outside the apartment building. Karkat's apartment wasn't too far from his own but it was a place he had ever been before. Karkat's apartment was a special place for the dick molder and John never pressed the issue about never being invited over. Though he had spent many a night wishing they could spend their time at Karkat's apartment instead of his. Karkat lived alone while John lived with Dave. They could hardly ever be alone at his place.

It had been roughly five months since they officially started dating and really, John couldn't find a single thing to complain about. Karkat was more than he could ever expect out of a lover. He was sweet, caring, attentive, funny, and a whole bunch of other things. John could create a ten page list of all the things he loved about Karkat. They fit together so well and half the time, they just worked so naturally. Karkat told him often how hard it was to find someone to fit with so comfortably and that they were something special. John sure thought so.

John wasn't sure what had changed enough for Karkat to invite him over to his apartment out of the blue. John thought they would spend their Saturday night like they usually spent their Saturday nights; curled up on John's couch watching movies together. But that morning Karkat had sent him a text, asking him if he'd like to come over for dinner and John had been a nervous wreck ever since. It  _was_ a big deal. John was being invited into Karkat's personal space and that meant the world to him.

Karkat's apartment building was in the nicer part of the city where skyscrapers touched the sky and penthouses overlooked the sea. John managed to find a parking spot not too far from the building and as he made his way toward it, the nervousness settled into his stomach for an extended stay. The building had a code John had to punch in before he could even enter and he was slightly overwhelmed by how nice the lobby was. Karkat lived in one of the nicest apartment buildings around but that didn't cause John any amount of extra nervousness.

By the time he found his way to Karkat's door, his stomach was swirling with nerves and his hands would not stop shaking. He was excited but nervous as well and it was a strange combination that made his head spin. He was about to see Karkat's apartment for the first time. But not only that. Karkat had promised him dinner. A home cooked meal by Karkat himself and that made John's heart swell in happiness. With a bought of courage, John knocked twice on the door.

Less than a minute later, the door opened and John's breath escaped him when his eyes landed on the gorgeous creature he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend. Karkat looked barely any different than the last time John saw him but it didn't change how much the dark-skinned male took his breath away. His dark curly hair was tucked around his ears and growing a bit long, because Karkat insisted he let his hair grow long per family tradition and the only reason it was so short was due to the loss of an important family member. John loved his hair and his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that lit up when Karkat looked at him and John couldn't hold back his smile.

"Hi." John mumbled softly, his cheeks straining against the smile on his lips and every amount of nervousness washed away at the adoring look on Karkat's face.

"Hey there." Karkat greeted softly, letting the door swing open as he stepped up to John. There was no hesitation in his movements as he wrapped his arms around John's shoulders and pulled the other down for a sweet little kiss that left John all the more breathless.

"Hi." Was all John could manage to say again when Karkat pulled their lips apart, a flush on his cheeks and a grin on his lips.

"Dork." Karkat mumbled lovingly before he pulled away and motioned for John to follow him inside. "Welcome to my place."

John stepped through the door, his eyes following along Karkat's back side for only a moment because wow he looked really great in those black slacks before they shifted to glance around the apartment. The walls were a dark maroon but he had large windows that overlooked the city and not a thing was out of place. The main room was open, with a nice living room, kitchen and dining area that was already set up for dinner for two. John's heart swelled and in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think why Karkat never invited him over before. Sure, it was pretty obvious Karkat made way more money than John but that was never an issue. It wasn't like John was uncomfortable in the apartment. No, it was Karkat's personal space and he had been invited in. He felt like flying.

"Are you just going to stand in the middle of the room, or what?" Karkat questioned from the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted to the side. He was dressed up a little too. With a form-fitting black button up that hugged in all the right places and there was a sparkle of metal from his ears. A new edition that Gamzee had somehow talked the Native American into.

"I, um." John laughed nervously and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as he glanced around the apartment. "You have a really nice place."

"Thank you." Karkat eyed him a moment longer before dipping down to check something in the oven. "Dinner will be done soon."

"Wow." John mumbled breathlessly, his eyes focused on the view from the windows. "This is just, wow, Karkat." He laughed, shaking his head at himself. "You invite me over and make me dinner and wow."

Karkat perked a brow as he approached John. "You alright?"

"Yeah." John smiled, a large wide smile that made his eyes sparkle as he focused on the shorter male only a foot away. "I'm great actually." When he wrapped his arms around Karkat, the male leaned into his touch and slipped his arms around John's waist, nuzzling his way into John's collarbone. "Super freaking great."

Karkat chuckled softly, his hands settling over John's lower back as he peered up at him through his bangs. "You sound a bit high."

"Mm, no. Just happy." He nuzzled his cheek against Karkat's soft air and let his eyes slip shut as the warmth from his lover filled him. "Not that I ever questioned why you never invited me over before... I'm just super freaking happy to be invited into your person space."

Karkat let out a soft snort as he titled his head back to plant a kiss along John's jaw. "I had my reasons. Mainly being, I needed to clean up."

"You're the cleanest person I know."

"Yeah but I figured there was no way you'd want to come to an apartment with dicks all over the place." Karkat explained with the shrug of one shoulder.

John blinked his eyes open and pulled back enough to meet Karkat's eyes full on. "What?"

Karkat crinkled his nose but there was a smile in his eyes as he glanced around the room. "Well, you know I collect the dicks I make. I had them on display because, well, I'm proud of my work. But I realized not everyone would appreciate a bunch of dicks staring at them. Gamzee doesn't count." He shrugged and shifted to settle his hands on John's waist as he glanced up at him. "You've been really great about my line of work and honestly, not everyone is okay with it. So I figured, I could meet you halfway. You're wonderful about having me in your personal space so of course I want you in mine. Not to mention, having an apartment to ourselves would be a blessing." The corner of his lips curled up in a way that made John's toes curl in his shoes. "It took awhile to clean up every trace of dick and I advise you to not go into my studio unless you want to be assaulted with dick, but everything else is replidick free and... yeah." Karkat trailed off with another shrug.

"Wow." John's throat was tight and the word was only a breathless whisper.

Karkat shifted on his feet, leaning more into John's embrace as he glanced away a bit shyly, the most perfect little blush on his dusty cheeks. "I wanted you to feel comfortable in my space as much as I am in yours."

John's lips split in a grin and he leaned forward to knock their noses together gently. "That sounds really deep, Karkat."

"Is it deep you shitwad." He snarled softly, the flush on his cheeks darkening as he gave John's hip a tight squeeze. "I'm saying I've accommodated my space for you cause I want you to stick around indefinitely."

Karkat's hurriedly mumbled words made John's body flush with warmth and his heart to swell so large he thought it might burst from his chest. " _Oh_." He leaned forward, brushing his cheek along Karkat's before he wrapped the male up in a hug that squished their bodies together so tight Karkat could hardly breath.

"John." He chocked out, his eyes going wide as his hands clawed over the back of John's shirt. "Tight. Too tight."

"Sorry, sorry." John mumbled, loosening his grip only a bit as he nuzzled into Karkat's hair lovingly. "Indefinitely?"

"Yeah." Karkat swallowed hard, a smile tugging on his lips as he relaxed his hands over John's back.

"Karkat?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

Karkat's body stiffened in John's arms but almost as soon as it had done so, it relaxed into a goo that leaned onto John while Karkat nuzzled into his neck. " _Fuck, John_."

John laughed softly, tightening his hold on his lover who decided to go slack against his chest. "I do. I really do. Oh maker do I love you. So in love with you."

"Okay, fuck." Karkat pulled back suddenly, but only enough to meet those beautiful sparkling blue eyes with his tear-glistened rust orbs. "Don't spring all that romantic on me, fuck."

John couldn't put away his smile. It was broad and perfect, teeth showing and all but he didn't care. "But I am."

"I know,  _fuck,_  I know." Karkat slipped his hands up John's cheeks and held him like that, tilting his head forward so his forehead could rest against John's cheek. "I love  _you_."

John giggled like a little fool and planted a kiss to Karkat's cheek. And then another and then another until he could reach his mouth and seal their lips together. But he was smiling too much and too wide; the kiss was sloppy and imperfect but neither seemed to care. Karkat cradled John's face between his hands like it was something precious and just planted soft kisses over John's lips that refused to shut or stop smiling.

"Karkat, oh, Karkat. I love you." John mumbled, pressing his lips into the soft kisses the best he could while he held onto Karkat's hips for dear life. "So much."

Karkat let out a faint moan through his nose as his tongue slipped out to trail along John's bottom lip. "Do you want me to jump you? Cause I will."

"I can't stop. I can't, Karkat. Oh maker, this is real." His voice was airy and his breath was warm against Karkat's lips.

"Of course this is real. Fuck." Karkat let out a snort of laugh.

"It's the sweetest thing, Karkat. Making space in your life for me. You didn't have to, you really didn't." He tilted his head to catch Karkat's eyes. "But I'm so happy that you did."

"Ugh, stop being so fucking cute and loving." Karkat grumbled though there was no anger in his expression as he captured John's bottom lip between his teeth.

"Nah, I don't think I will. Never, nope. You're stuck with me." John was still grinning as he rubbed his hands up Karkat's spine, bunching up his shirt along the way. " _Indefinitely."_

The groan Karkat released was in no way a sign of agitation and it made John's body flush with warmth. "Ugh, fine, you asked for it."

"But what about dinner?" John asked innocently, a curl of a smirk in his grin.

When Karkat pulled away, John whined softly. The smirk received for his whine made his face flush and he could only watch as Karkat sauntered away into the kitchen to switch off the stove. Then he moved around toward a door and paused in front of it, a hand on his hip and a smirk on his lips. When he motioned John forward, the male felt a strong urge to obey. He stumbled forward without question and didn't stop until he had Karkat pinned to the door with hands in his hair and a tongue in his mouth.

Yeah, Screw dinner. Better things to do.

Karkat fumbled for the door knob and after a few seconds he finally managed to turn it. They nearly fell into the room but John caught Karkat before they could fall and they stumbled toward the bed, John kicking the door shut, their mouths barely breaking apart. How they managed to fall on the bed without either getting hurt was a miracle but by the time Karkat was pinned to the bed with John's body, neither really seemed to care.

Their mouths sealed together, pressing soft kisses while their hands set to work feeling and exploring. It was familiar territory for them. Karkat kept one hand in John's short hair while the other trailed along his back. John's hands liked to focus on Karkat's sides and they moved together slowly at first, savoring and enjoying the feel of the other. There was an unspoken agreement between them now. There would be no stopping this time. They loved one another. This was special; this was different; it was time.

Slowly, John shifted his hands under Karkat's shirt and started pulling buttons as their lips moved together. The shirt soon fell open and John was left with an undershirt in his way. They pulled apart for only a minute so Karkat could sit up and tug off the two shirts. Once he was bare from the waist up, John pushed him down once again and set to work kissing along his throat. Karkat let out a gasp of air and tilted his head back, giving his lover better access to the sweet spots along his neck. Blunt nails trailed over the soft skin of his plump sides and John's thumb found a nice little home over a nipple that perked at his touch.

Karkat didn't want to be the only one showing skin. He set to work undoing John's shirt while the male focused on marking his neck all to hell. Breathing came a little harder as the flat of John's tongue found that special little spot just beneath Karkat's ears that made his toes curl. But they had  _time_. Plenty of time; all the time in the world. So even thought their blood rushed, they moved slowly, taking off pieces of clothing at an even pace and by the time they were both bare in their underwear, John was struck with the reality of what they were about to do and his pale face flushed the color of a ripe tomato.

It took Karkat a moment to notice and when he did, he pushed John to sit up so they could be even with one another. He was gentle as he cupped John's cheek in his hand and settled his bent legs on either side of his lover. He pressed soft kisses to John's cheeks and lips and soon, the male relaxed into his lover's touch, his embarrassment fading into a warm little pit in his stomach that craved more.

"You want me to...?" Karkat asked softly as he leaned into John's cheek.

John swallowed hard and after a moment of consideration, he nodded.

They switched position after that. John laid back against the pillows and mattress comfortably and he was suddenly struck with just how gorgeous Karkat could be as the dark-skinned male straddled his waist and bridged over his chest. His hands dug into shoulder length hair as he pulled his lover down for a kiss that Karkat was more than willing to give. Plump thighs hugged his waist and he'd never been so attracted to someone in his entire life. It was more than Karkat's body, though that was amazing. It was how Karkat looked at him, how Karat spoke to him and touched him. How they felt effortless together and even though they would never be perfect, they settled right in that little niche that made them both happy.

Karkat's lips were soft against his and when he ran his hands up those plump thighs he could feel Karkat shiver against him. They were both so fragile right then, baring their hearts open for one another and John shivered at the sincerity of it all. Karkat drew lazily circles over John's mouth with his tongue as he started to gently roll his hips over John's. As their hips slid together, the spark of pleasure nearly broke John. It was too little yet all too much for him to handle. But it was perfect and he could never ask for more. He'd never question how he had managed to snatch up the perfect little grumpy creature he called his lover and he would always feel like the luckiest person to walk the planet.

Karkat managed to wiggle his way down John's body just enough to get those pesky boxers out of the way and before John knew it, they were both bodily bare for one another. It wasn't uncommon but fuck did it mean more now than it ever had. John caught Karkat's eye as the male slid back up his body and settled their hardened erections together. John knew that cock. He knew it all too well. As good as his own but this was  _so different_.

John's hands were shaking slightly but soft as they slipped over Karkat's back and brought him down for another kiss. Karkat whimpered softly into the sweet kiss and he shook like someone was sliding a knife through his ribs so John tightened his hold around him the best he could as Karkat rolled his hips and made their length slid together.

" _Fuck."_ Karkat breathed the word like it was something precious as he leaned back slightly so he could roll his hips at a better angle. John's hands felt like fire on his skin but he didn't stop the other from rubbing over his back and settling one hand on his hip while the other curled in his thick hair, gripping it and holding on.

They moved together slowly, John carefully lifting his hips into Karkat as he rolled his own hips, sliding their lengths together with a spark of friction that made them moan for more. They moaned into each others mouths while Karkat's hands held onto John's shoulders, his nails digging in tightly and his body shaking like he was about to break.

"K-Karkat?" John questioned softly, planting soft kisses over Karkat's cheeks, chin and lips and caught those beautiful eyes with his own.

Karkat swallowed hard, a faint smile on his lips as he gently clawed his perfectly manicured nails down John's chest. John's eyes slipped shut at the feeling and when Karkat rolled his hips they released a similar sound. Lips pressed against John's throat as Karkat reached to the side to fumble around in the side table drawer before pulling back with success. John eyed the small bottle in his hand and his heart thumped into his throat.

Karkat leaned back, letting John's hand fall from his hair as he sat up straight so he could pop open the bottle. They didn't say a word to one another but there was enough understanding in their eyes to keep going. He poured a dollop of lube in his hand and watched John's expression as he reached down and slowly wrapped his fingers around the pale thick prick he adored a bit too much. John grit his teeth and watched in fascination as Karkat's fingers spread the slightly cool thick gel over his cock, coating it and bringing it more to life than ever before.

When Karkat released John's cock, it bounced a little and arched upwards, begging for more attention that John wasn't ready to ask for. Blue eyes could only watch in fascination as Karkat poured another dollop of lube on two fingers and then snapped the bottle closed to toss to the side. Their eyes locked together as Karkat leaned up on his knees bent on either side of John's waist so he could reach behind him. He arched forward only slightly and gave John a rather nice view of his cock as he carefully slid the two lubed fingers inside himself. Preparation wasn't a thing he really needed. He'd dreamed of taking John's cock on more than one occasion but it didn't hurt to be a bit more prepared. He moaned at the way his ass took his fingers without much effort and John shoved down an acute wave of arousal so he could watch his lover with wide, love-filled eyes.

It didn't take long for Karkat to be satisfied with his preparation. He pulled his fingers free and wiped them off on the bedspread without a second thought before he bridged over John and kissed him. John's hands found home on Karkat's plump thighs as his lover moved forward and grasped his cock in his hand. They had to pull apart and John watched in utter desire as his cock disappeared into his lover without resistant.

The moan Karkat released was deep and primal and his head tilted back, his eyes rolling back in his head and his thighs tensed in John's hand. Karkat was amazingly tight and warm around John's cock but that hardly mattered to John. What mattered, was the look of complete satisfaction on his lover's face. A look  _he_  had caused. He bit into his lower lip and reached for Karkat, ready to take whatever the male was willing to give him.

When Karkat moved to the side, John moved with him until Karkat was pushed into the mattress and John could settle of him with his arm holding him up, pressed into the mattress beside Karkat's head. But that didn't seem okay with the dark-skinned male. He let out a moan as his legs fell open and his thighs wrapped around John's waist, pulling him in just a bit deeper. It felt perfect and so much better than Karkat could have ever imagined.

John settled over Karkat's body when those dusty arms wrapped around his torso tightly. His hands curled on either side of Karkat's head and though it was murder on his back, John didn't care. They were pressed together in every possible way and it was the most intimate thing either had felt in their entire life. John's legs settled carefully under Karkat's lifted thighs and his face pressed into the side of his lover's throat where he planted soft kisses.

With a roll of his hips, John moved inside of Karkat and the noise he received was well worth everything in the universe. They moved together at a tender pace, John rolling his hips into his lover as Karkat mumbled soft nothing into John's ear, encouraging him. With their stomachs pressed together, Karkat's cock was not forgotten and the pressure of their movements about drove him nuts. There was no way he could hold on much longer but he knew it was okay. Because with the way John was shaking, he was sure his lover didn't have long either.

Pleasure coursed through their veins and one thing stood out. Love. So much love they could burst from it. And burst they did. Slowly at first, taking time to swell and savor until it was too much that they had to move. Faster, but only a bit. Karkat nuzzled into John's cheek and without having to be asked, they accommodated one another. John lifted his head just enough so Karkat could press their lips together and that was all it took. They melted together, twitching and gasping as pleasure racked through their bodies and stole every chance of breathing they had.

A warmth settled around them as they came together, their bodies melting and becoming one for only that short moment that seemed to last forever. It was perfect and more than either could have ever dreamed. Slowly, they came back together, fitting the pieces all in the right spots as their bodies buzzed with a warmth and the knowledge that they were loved. Completely and wholeheartedly.

For a minute or two, they just breathed together, inhaling one another scents before Karkat finally gave John's shoulder a gentle push. With a soft groan, the half-Korean pulled out of his lover gently and rolled to the side, flat on his back with the most satisfied grin on his face. Karkat shifted his legs, wincing at the feeling of his lover's orgasm in him but he didn't complain. He rolled to his side and curled up against John's side who eagerly wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Karkat mumbled something softly and for a minute, John didn't think anything of it. He just enjoyed the feeling of his lover pressing soft kisses into his neck as they curled together, naked and sex-sweated without any intention of moving anytime soon. But something tugged at John's mind and so he pried his eyes open to peer at his lover.

"Hm?" He questioned softly.

Karkat just shook his head, a beautiful flush on his elegant cheeks as he pressed closer into John's side. "Love you." He murmured softly.

"Love you." John repeated, giving his hair a good nuzzle. "But that's not what you said." Karkat mumbled again and once again, John didn't hear it. He poked his lover's plump side and earned a smack on his chest for it. John laughed and curled his arm tighter around Karkat. "Tell me."

Karkat huffed softly and pulled back enough to meet John's eyes. They stared at one another until heat flushed over Karkat's face and he quickly averted his eyes. "I said... the real thing is so much better."

There was a series of seconds where one could literally hear John's brain ticking things together. His expression shifted from confused to surprised to down right filthy in the manner of seconds and Karkat quickly turned away to bury his face in the pillow.

"Karkat!" John burst out with a laugh and flushed cheeks. He quickly followed after his lover, wrapping an arm around him from behind and pulled him close, nuzzling into his hair. "Oh my maker, Karkat, you naughty fuck. That's not what they're for." There was humor in his voice even though it was a bit breathless because, really? Karkat had really used his... for that? Wow.

"Shut up." Karkat grumbled, his face a dark color but he didn't push John away as they spooned and snuggled together.

"Mmm, you're too precious." John laughed softly and planted a kiss to a dark cheek. "But yeah, you um..." He flushed and swallowed hard. "You're amazing. So amazing."

Karkat peeked over his shoulder at John and the smile on his lips was a bit breathtaking. "I'm in love with you."

John's face burst into a grin and with a little tickle to Karkat's side, John nuzzled close into his hair. "I'm in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I said there would be four parts and this would be really emotional and crazy but I couldn't do it. I just want them happy, okay. So they're happy and wonderful and i just love them so much. Come be trash with me. Meeting's behind the McDonalds on 4th. Bring cookies.
> 
> Well, thank you for reading! Be sure to leave a comment or kudo or both really because believe me when I say they mean so much to a writer! Thanks again!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
